cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Six Feet Under
About us We can only shortly be explained by our misunderstanding of what is really going on in the environment provided to us. These beasts hardly know the "new" English. But they've heard it extensively. I imaging from being in slave mongers quarters. They're educated enough to tell you the truth and tell you of it, most are drawn here by the allowance of the input of it to be true. But, they must have a basic understanding of a good time to bring me another distraction to our senses. a good one. They know that. We live mostly by the standard of "Be as it should." A guild of noones washed up on a mysterious beach. Not one of us knew our past, not one of us could piece together enough of a formality of an alliance past Tortage beach. Such was we have no idea why there is hate and no idea of what our entrapment would do to put us so close to understanding our destiny. As a Stygian, I am at no end of understanding why I am here at Tortage, but I've had the fortune of other company to understand that I have no reason to be sure of gaining victory alone. We've all had a mysterious mentor early on that provided us and the other company on my vessel with a purpose, an understanding if you will, that through our efforts alone we will find an understanding of our lost memories and what happened before. Unfortunately, there is much propaganda that overflows the losses. We have no choice but to feel minimal when the overall population feels there are less losses than there are proof. The Mark of Set runs rampant across all regions now. We can't trust anyone to help us in the quest to end debauchery and hate in our regions. Someone knows the truth someone has the answer. I and my company are sure at this moment it lies in Cimmeria. There are many secrets there. The undead walk the land and I and my member's know someone if not many have directly caused this. We are in search of them. These corruptors. We will find them and the ones that have enabled the threat on our king. It must happen. This cannot continue. Rules of Engagement Rules of Engagement: They attack you kill them. They attack any SFU member kill them If they camp your quest nodes kill them If they call you out kill them If they are unguilded let them be unless prevoked & even consider helping them if you can. They are the potential recruits Do not grief another guild or player by camping spawn/res points or quest nodes, regardless of what tag they carry. If a scenario arises that the battle carries back to a spawn point, do not engage anyone on the spawn point. Wait outside of missle/spell range, if they choose to come out, you may engage at will, they have the option of changing instances if they do not wish to re-engage. PvP Follow the rules of engagement and have fun at the same time. If you choose to kill someone you may do so in an RP event. For example if you and your companions are questing and need to hold a certain area to get x number of kills you may alleviate any intruders through an RP scenario. Please give them the opportunity to move out of your area before you engage them. Closing Six Feet Under is based on a concept that we make up a superior fighting force that when challenged use a superior fighting force to support it's members. You can expect from all SFU Officers and Members alike to receive the respect that you earn. Everyone pulls their own weight in the guild and we look forward to creating one of the most feared and respected guilds. You can expect that when we are challenged an army will stand at in the defense of our name. RP We encourage all forms of RP. There is no mandatory RP but it is encourage both in game and on the forums. Below are some links to RP works by guild members. Winter Wolves by Vortt Current Engagements